Caught in the Fray
by lightsoul
Summary: “If…if I were to disappear tomorrow…would…would you miss me?” Sasuke stood for a second looking in naruto eyes, eyes that seemed to be begging for an answer. Replacement Chapter 7
1. miss me

**Caught in the Fray (**well here is another story by me. It came to me I a dream.)

Naruto stood in Sasuke's door way. It was about midnight when Naruto knocked on the door of the Uchiha heir. Sasuke leaned on his door frame glaring at naruto from waking him up from an interesting dream. Naruto stared at Sasuke with sad blue eyes before he spoke.

"Sasuke I…" He hesitated.

"Spit it out!" Sasuke said rubbing his eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said looking down at the floor.

"You woke me up to ask me a question?" Sasuke groaned out, preparing to slam the door in the blonds face.

"It's important." Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"Then…" He said impatient.

"If…if I were to disappear tomorrow…would…would you miss me?" Sasuke stood for a second looking in naruto eyes, eyes that seemed to be begging for an answer. Sasuke groaned before replying.

"That's a stupid question." Naruto looked at him with hope. "Of course I wouldn't, with you gone that would mean one less annoying person to bug me." Naruto's eyes fell at the response. Putting on a fake grin he looked back up to Sasuke.

"I thought you would say that…" He turned his back to the Uchiha. "Okay that's all I wanted… Good bye Sasuke." With that he left.

'_What the hell was that about…?'_ Sasuke thought before he closed the door.

Naruto looked at the clock on his desk. '_One am_' He stared at the note he had been writing and sighed. A sudden wind entered the room announcing the presence of a new person in the room.

"Are you ready?" Naruto didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Yeah…let's go Itachi."

-----------------------------------------------  
Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke entered Naruto's apartment. They came because the blond never showed up for the mission, needless to say it was canceled. Sakura was fuming that she wouldn't be able to flirt shamelessly with Sasuke because Naruto decided not to show. She bypassed every thing and went straight to the closed door of Naruto's room and started pounding on it. "Naruto! Get your lazy ass up!"

Sasuke looked around the apartment. To his surprise it was clean. Dishes were stacked neatly. No gross fungus growing anywhere like he had imagined. Kakashi was drawn to something else. There were a couple of scrolls left on his kitchen table. He picked one up and read it. Hs one visible eye widened. '_This is advanced jutsus…_" He picked up another. '_And this one can only be found in the Hokage's private library…'_

Fed up with the lack of response Sakura decided to let herself in. After breaking down the door she walked in hoping to break something else of Naruto's but was surprised to find the place empty. Naruto's room was impeccably clean. Sakura proceeded to turn the room upside down, convinced that Naruto was just pulling a prank or some thing of the sort.

Sasuke entered shortly after her. He looked around the room which was now being thrashed. Walking over to the desk opposite the bed he saw a picture. It was of the whole team. He remembered that day. Sasuke was soaking wet from having fallen, more like pushed into a river. Naruto was in the same condition, if sasuke was falling in the river someone was coming with him, unfortunately Naruto was closest. Having an arm draped around Sasuke's shoulder naruto was grinning while Sasuke frowned. Sakura, smiling as well, stood a bit off to the side refusing to get wet and in the background stood Kakashi, orange book ever present.

Sasuke felt a small smile tug at his lips. Hs eyes wandered from the picture to a piece of paper lying on the desk. Sasuke picked up the paper and started to read. The world seemed to stop revolving as he read on. He let the paper drop from his hand when he finished. Curious Sakura picked up the paper and started reading.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said quietly after reading it herself. "What does he mean 'leaving'…?"

(Here is the prologue…Feel free to give feed back. I'm still improving my writing. Don't know if I should continue this since I have people waiting for other fics…)


	2. ten years later

**Ten years later**

'_I can't believe it's been ten years…'_ Sasuke looked up at the sky from his spot on the tree branch. He could clearly remember that night, the way Naruto looked so sad. He could remember the note that was left as well.

'_To anyone who cares_

_As much as I love this village and the people living in it…I can't stay here any longer. The glares, the insults, and the pure hatred I could barely tolerate but…what happened that night…I just can't anymore._

_Besides it doesn't matter that I'm leaving any way. It's not like anyone will miss me, they told me them selves._

_But for my departing words I want to thank Tsunade-baachan for everything. Kakashi and Iruka for believing in me when no one else was. To Sakura, my first crush, I want say good luck in getting Sasuke. And to Sasuke…there is a journal under my bed and I'm leaving it to you. Whether you read it or burn it is completely up to you._

_I'm sorry for being such a burden on you all. So I'm leaving…don't bother to look for me because you won't find me._

_Naruto' _

Sasuke readjusted the Anbu mask that sat on his face and sighed. '_I'm sorry…'_

"Sasuke!" His attention snapped to the ground. There Sakura stood, hand full of roses. "What are you doing up there?" Sasuke jumped from the branch and landed next to the pink haired girl.

"Just watching the sky…" He said distantly.

"More like thinking of Naruto." She said sadly remembering their teammate.

"He's such a hypercritic…dragging me back here and then leaves himself…"

"Look what Lee got for me!" She said trying to lighten the mood. "Aren't they beautiful?" She said referring to the roses. Sakura had grown up a lot since that day. She stopped flirting with Sasuke and started dating Lee.

"Hn."

"Come walk with me?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Sure." He took a step forward but stopped when he heard Sakura's boyfriend's voice calling to them.

"Sakura-chan!" Turning around they spotted Lee running toward them. He stopped in front of the pair. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun Tsunade-hime wants to see you both." Sakura looked at him confused.

"What would she want?"

"I don't know, all I was told was to give you the message. I will see you both later." He gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek before departing.

"Wait Lee where is she?" Sakura called to him.

"At the Hospital." He called back to her before disappearing from sight.

Tsunade paced outside the door of room 312. One of her Anbu guards had discovered a person unconscious on the outskirts of Konoha. When she looked at who they had discovered she thought she was going crazy. But upon further inspection she saw that it wasn't who she thought it was. There was still something about the boy that was troubling her. Sure her mind has been thinking a lot about her blond lately…but seeing him in different people was gong a bit too far. She stopped her pacing when she spotted her student as well as the Uchiha brat.

"What did you call us for?" Sakura asked walking up to her teacher.

"This morning a boy was discovered outside Konoha."

"What does that have to do with us?" Sakura asked still confused. Tsunade took on a serious look.

"I want you to look at the boy and tell me what you see…" She stood aside to let the two enter the room. Sasuke jerked the door open and glared into the room. His eyes fell upon a boy sitting, back turned, and staring out the window. The boy was shorter then himself, from the looks of it he'd say the boy was six or seven. Jet black hair, like his own, that looked like messy bed hair. '_okay so what's the big deal?' _Sasuke's thought died out when the boy looked over at him. He could hear Sakura gasp from beside him.

The boy had blue eyes…but not any blue eyes. He looked at him with Naruto's eyes.

(Uh...sorry for the shortness of this chapter...well if you think of it as a continuation of the prologue, which it is, then its not so bad. Feel free to feed back about this chapter...i might rewrite it later but right now im lazy.)


	3. Blue eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, cause if I did Orochimaru would be dead already. (**I really have to remember to add these.)

(O.O so many questions and conclusion jumping…well here is the next chapter. Sorry for the shortness and the lateness. Don't kill me.)

**Blue Eyes**

The boy smiled at the two of them. He even had Naruto's smile. Not being to take anymore they both stepped out of the room. The Godaime looked at the two of them as they exited the room.

"So then…I'm not going crazy."

"Tsunade-sensei…is he…"

"No, that's not Naruto." She peered back into the room. "The boy is only seven or eight." The boy had returned to staring out the window.

"Where did you find him?" Sakura questioned.

"Near the training grounds…his cloths were covered in blood."

"Do you know his name?"

"He won't talk…" She sighed looking at the boy again. "I will try to get him to talk later but for right now, Sakura follow me. I need you help with something."

"Sure Tsunade-sensei" Sasuke watched them disappear down the hall then peered back into the room. The boy looked at him over his shoulder and grinned again.

"Your…your name is Sasuke, right?" The boy asked quietly.

"I remember you…" He pulled his legs onto the bed. "Well it was more like a dream…All I can remember from the dream was something a mask, needles, and mirrors…And in my dream you died…" Sasuke looked at him strangely. "I don't know." He pulled his knees to his chest. "It's been happening for a while…having memories that aren't mine." He looked back out the window. "That's how I found this place."

"Where were you before?" Sasuke asked stepping completely into the room. The boy's eyes widened a little. "Suna, I was in Suna."

'_A lie'_ Sasuke would have asked why his clothes had blood on them but he knew he would get another lie. "What's your name?" The boy hesitated for a moment.

"Kosuke"

"So, Kosuke, what else do you _Remember_?"

"I remember a lot. People I've seen before." He paused. "Like Sakura-chan and Tsunade-baachan."

'_He even calls them what Naruto calls them…' _

"Uchiha-san." A familiar voice came from the door. Turning around he spotted Tsunade-sama's assistant Shizune.

"What?"

"Tsunade-sama would like to speak to you; she is in her office with Sakura-san." He nodded and left after taking another look at the boy.

"So." Sasuke stood near the door as Tsunade had a look of concentration on her face. "Did you learn anything?" She looked at the young boy in front of her. Sakura stood off to the side reading a document.

"He seems to know all of our names…"

"So he did talk to you." She looked to Sakura who was still reading the document. "Anything else?"

"He said that Suna was the last village he visited."

"What of his name?"

"Kosuke…but I think that's a lie."

"Hmm. Sakura." The young kunoichi looked to her sensei. "I want you to travel to Suna and see if the boy was telling the truth."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"As for you Sasuke, you'll be taking care of little Kosuke." The Uchiha glared at the woman. "Oh, don't be like that. You're not going to have a mission for about a month or so and this will give you something to do instead of glaring at innocent people."

"No." He said firmly. She frowned and sighed.

"Well…" She smirked. "I could give this assignment to Hyuuga, I mean he is better qualified…" '_3, 2, 1…'_

"Fine." He left through the door.

"Works every time."

(I would just like to say one thing right now. Right now my life is really into another story that I'm writing called "OutLaw" and "Gospel of Zion" They aren't fanfics thy are originals. Now don't get me wrong I love my fanfictions and I will continue these but don't expect frequent updates. And if you interested in reading these, which I doubt, ask and I'll email them to you.: p )

_P.S. as for the name of the boy…it's a random name I searched for. I think its from some anime…_


	4. Memories

**Caught in the Fray**

**Memories**

_July 4_

_Sasuke…is a strange person…One moment it seems like he likes me and the next we're at each others throats. Like today, there was a celebration to announce Hinata as the new head of the Hyuuga clan. As we prepared for the celebration I was partnered with Sasuke. We had to go buy some supplies for the party at the Hyuuga compound. It was a simple task, just go to the market and pick up some-_

"Uh…Sasuke-san?" Sasuke looked up from the journal that had belonged to Naruto, looking toward the door he spotted Kosuke looking down at the floor with his hands behind is back.

"Yes, Kosuke?"

"I…I got lost again." His face brightened a little. "Can you tell me how to get to my room again?"

'_Naruto could never find his way through the mansion either…" _An image of Naruto's face appeared when the Uchiha had found him wondering the halls aimlessly. "I'll show you." He walked past the boy and into the dark hall. Kosuke followed alongside the Uchiha.

"Thank you…for letting me stay with you." Kosuke squeaked out.

"Hn." Was the Uchiha's response. Kosuke's eyes wondered the halls. The Uchiha mansion seemed so dark and gloomy, the thunder storm out side didn't help the matter either. He moved closer to the Uchiha as the walked. A flash of lightning and the loud boom of thunder caused the young boy to jerk. Kosuke subconsciously grabbed Sasuke's hand tightly.

Sasuke sighed as he made a left and stopped at the front of a door. The door creaked as it opened. Flipping the light switch he released himself from the boys grip. "This is where you're staying for the night. Tomorrow I'll get one of the rooms closer to mine prepared."

"Okay…" He said quietly looking suspiciously at the room before slowly entering.

"You know where my room is if you need me." With that said he backed up. "And tomorrow we're going shopping for your clothes." He said as he made his way back to his room. Flopping ungracefully back into his seat at the desk he picked up the journal.

_It was a simple task, just go to the market and pick up some scissors, paper ornaments, and some other items, I would know but Sasuke-teme wont let me see the list. The day went by pretty fast and we ended up at the general store for the scissors. By that time I was really angry at him for ignoring me most of the day. I decided hat I could get the item without his help I rushed through the store._

"_Slow down dobe." I heard him call out to me. Ignoring him I ran down the isle. Just when I spotted the scissors I slipped on something. Apparently someone had mopped the isle and forgot to leave a wet floor sight. Well any way I collided with the scissor rack. "Naruto!"_

"_Ow…" It really hurt. I looked at the source of the pain, my palm. I had a pair of scissors imbedded in my palm. I wasn't deep in there but enough for the scissors to stick in._

"_Damn it, dobe." He kneeled down next to me and took my wrist. Slowly he removed the scissors, allowing the blood to flow._

"_Ow…"_

"_See what happens when you don't listen."_

"_Shut up!" I took my wrist from him. "Damn."_

"_Hold on." He reached into one of his pockets and produced a small bottle of clear liquid. He took my wrist again. "This might hurt." He poured it on the cut._

"_Ow…Sasuke, ouch."_

"_Stop being a baby." He pulled out a bandage from his other pocket and wrapped my hand._

"_Were you expecting this?" I asked looking at the bandage._

"_Kind of…Come on" He helped me up._

A loud crack of thunder caused Sasuke to jump in his seat. '_Guess that means time for bed.'_ He glanced at the clock near his bed, _11:30. _Closing the journal he returned it to the drawer of his desk and climbed into his bed.

Light poured into the room and hit Sasuke on the face. He moved a bit and found it a bit hard. There was a weight on his chest. Someone's hair tickled his chin. Not to mention a leg was tangled with his. Opening his eyes he looked around and spotted someone laying on him. '_Kosuke…'_

Kosuke shifted a bit and mumbled something. The sun, now fully glaring at Sasuke through the window he sighed. "Kosuke." He whispered.

"Mmm" He nuzzled further into the Uchiha's chest.

'_Damn it.' _Sasuke shook him a little. "Kosuke."

"Five more minutes Sasuke-teme…" Sasuke suddenly sat up, ignoring the weight on his chest. Kosuke landed in-between the Uchiha's legs, his own legs on either side of the Uchiha's waist.

"What?" Sasuke looked at the boy wide eyed. He could have sworn…

"Sasuke?" Kosuke looked up at the Uchiha with half lidded eyes.

"Hm?" Sasuke rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. "What are you doing in here?"

"Huh? Oh!" He scrambled to his feet of the bed. "Sorry Sasuke-san. That room was really creepy…I kept hearing noises." Sighing sasuke laid back in bed and glanced at the clock _7:30_

(Alright here is the next chapter, expect an update tomorrow."


	5. Breaking the Seal

**Caught in the Fray**

**Breaking the seal…**

Kosuke fiddled with his fingers looking down at the ground, while walking next to sasuke. He was still embarrassed about earlier. Sasuke occasionally glanced down at Kosuke. Sasuke caught himself grinning. "Come on." He said turning the corner. Kosuke looked in wonder at the sight. They had just turned into Konoha's shopping district.

Sasuke grabbed Kosuke's hand and led him through the crowd. Kosuke's eyes wondered all over the place. All the shops, the food stands the trinket counters. "Sasuke-san…do you come here often?"

"My mom brought me here all the time as a kid…" Sasuke stopped a moment and looked around. "Come on." Heading for a particular shop Sasuke led Kosuke through the crowd.

"Sasuke-kun!" A high pitched voice called from the crowd. Pushing through the people Sasuke spotted Ino dragging a very bored Shikamaru.

"Oh great…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Sasuke!" Ino screeched as she latched onto his arm. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah Uchiha, what are you doing here." Shikamaru asked bored. "You're supposed to be on guard duty at the south gate."

"Tsunade told me I would be off duty for a month to take care of him." Sasuke motioned to Kosuke.

"Aw!" Ino let out a girly squeal which caused Sasuke's eye to twitch. "Is this the boy Sakura was talking about?" She asked and knelt down to look at Kosuke. "He's so cute!"

"Sasuke." Shikamaru looked seriously at Sasuke. "I wish someone had informed me. Ill have to ask you to take south tower, I have no one there."

"What about him?" Sasuke looked at Kosuke, who looked like he was being tormented; Ino had his cheek in a death pinch.

"Well…" Shikamaru pondered. "You could leave him with Kakashi, he's not doing anything."

"Shika-chan! Come on we still have shopping to do!" She grabbed his hand.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru nodded to him.

"Squad leader." He nodded to Shikamaru before he was dragged off. Sasuke sighed and looked down at Kosuke who was rubbing his red cheeks. "It looks like we'll have to do this later, okay." Kosuke nodded.

Kakashi leaned against his door frame looking blankly at Sasuke. He looked to Kosuke who stood slightly behind sasuke, eyes down cast. "You want me to what?"

"Take care of him for about three hours…" Sasuke sighed '_Damn Shikamaru…'_

"Sorry can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Sasuke I haven't taken care of a kid in seven years, plus I don't have food." Sasuke dug in his pocket and handed Kakashi some money. "Uh…"

"I'll be back in three hours." With that he was off in a poof of smoke. Kakashi sighed and looked down at Kosuke who was still looking down.

"Come on in." He stepped aside to allow the boy inside. "Alright, I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Going to get food for you."

"Okay…" Kakashi stepped out and Kosuke looked around. He went from the living room to other rooms until he came to a locked door. '_Hmm…' _He grabbed the handle firmly and transferred chakra into the lock; the door glowed and sent Kosuke into the opposite wall. "Ow." '_It has a chakra seal on it…'_

Examining the door he placed his palm on the center of it. Applying a bit of chakra a design appeared on the door. Pressing the top of the design he drew a line to another point and from there to the center. The door clicked and opened.

Slowly Kosuke entered the dark room. Feeling along the wall he found the switch. When the room was illuminated he saw a couch, a table, a desk and boxes piled everywhere. Being drawn to a particular box he walked to the desk. Opening the box he pulled out a bunch of pictures. The first was of a man with tanned skin, with a scar running across the bridge of his nose. The man was blushing a bit, wearing a pink apron and what looked like flour covered him. The next picture was of the same man in the park. Skipping through most of the pictures, all being of the same person, he stopped when he came to a picture with four people in it. There was Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-san, and one he's never seen before. A blond who was grinning and looked triumphant. Kosuke's chest began to hurt. The more he looked at the boy the more his chest started to hurt.

Deciding to put the photo back in the box he spotted something else. A little orange book labeled 'Icha Icha paradise' Flipping open the first page he sat at the seat of the desk and began to read. '_I didn't think Kakashi-san would like drama types of books…_'

About five minutes later Kakashi came walking in through the door with groceries in his hands. Setting them down he made his way into the living room and notices _the_ door open. Narrowing his eyes he grabs a kunai from under the couch and heads to the open door. Slowly peeking into the room he spotted Kosuke sitting at the desk. Slowly Kakashi walked up behind the boy to see what he was doing. The sight before him almost caused him to laugh. Kosuke was red faced with his nose in the book. The expression on his face said 'Put the book down' but he kept reading on.

"Ahem." Kakashi cleared his voice. Kosuke jumped up and slammed the book closed.

"Kakashi-san!" He faced him blushing furiously from embarrassment.

"Snooping are we?"

"S-sorry…" He started to fiddle with his fingers, looking down again.

"Tell me, how did you get in this room?"

"Oh, I uh, released the seal…"

"Oh really? Well I have something for little snoops like you." Kakashi cackled evilly.

Sasuke wiping the sweat from his brow he knocked on the door to Kakashi's house. When there was no answer he let himself in. The house was dead quiet and Sasuke was getting worried. The sudden clash of metal got his attention. He headed to the back yard. Upon exiting the house he spotted Kosuke sweating and panting with a Kunai in his hand. Kakashi, on the other hand, stood calm and hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

Charging at the gray haired man, Kosuke aimed a slash at Kakashi's chest but the strike was parried. Kosuke, with determination in his eyes, preformed hand seal that Sasuke knew too well.

"Fire ball jutsu!" The fire ball exploded on contact leaving a huge hole in the ground. Knowing it wasn't that easy Kosuke looked around for his opponent. Sasuke knew what would happen next…like he predicted Kosuke found himself neck deep in the ground.

"Now, now Kosuke you have to try harder than that." Kakashi said teasingly. For the first time in his life Sasuke was dumbfounded. He hadn't seen Kakashi having this much fun since Iruka died…and Kosuke…he was skilled, he knew some fire jutsus it would seem.

"Oh, Sasuke your back." Kakashi said looking at the Uchiha. Sasuke nodded and headed over to the two.

Review.


	6. Howstrange

**How…Strange**

Kosuke's eyes were drooping as he sat on Kakashi's couch. Sasuke sat next to him while Kakashi sat in the love seat across from them. The Adults simply stared at each other as if waiting for something. Giving a loud yawn Kosuke leaned on Sasuke's arm and let his eyes drop. In minutes his breathing evened. Sasuke lifted his arm and wrapped it around Kosuke's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"There a lot alike you know." Kakashi said while looking at Kosuke. "Him and Naruto…"

"I know…"

"Did you know he had ninja skills? He even broke the seal on the room over there."

"No, but I knew he was keeping things from me." He shifted a bit.

"How long do you have to take care of him?"

"Tsunade-hime said about a month…"

"You should enroll him in the ninja academy…that way you won't be stuck with him all day…just a thought." Kakashi yawned. Sasuke glanced at the clock that now read 4:15. Sighing Sasuke stood up.

"We have to go. He doesn't have any cloths and the most of the stores close in an hour." Kakashi nodded. "Kosuke." Sasuke whispered into his ear. "Wake up."

"Mmm" Kosuke stretched and slowly opened his eyes. "Hmm?" He looked curiously at Sasuke.

"Come on." Kosuke nodded.

"Okay." Slowly he sat up at rose off the couch and yawned. Sasuke made hi way to the door with Kosuke right behind him.

"Wait!" Kakashi came up from Kosuke. Kosuke looked up at him innocently.

Kakashi, being the quick ninja he is, reached behind Kosuke and dug in his back pocked. Kosuke, not expecting it was caught off guard and yelled in shock. Pulling back Kakashi produced a book of the Icha Icha Paradise series. "You know this isn't for kids" Kakashi grinned down at the boy. Kosuke blushed furiously and bolted out the door whispering an 'I'm sorry'

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke walked up the stairs, carrying a sleepy Kosuke. Kosuke wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and arms around his shoulders. With his head resting on the Uchiha's shoulder Kosuke drifted farther and farther into dreamland.

Breathing a sigh he opened the door to his room and laid Kosuke down. Kosuke grabbed a pillow and curled up. Sasuke grinned and headed over to the dresser and started to strip off his Anbu wear. First the black vest, leaving a see through fish net tank-top. Digging through the drawers he pulled out a navy blue t-shirt, Putting it on he moved down to the black pants monogrammed with the Konoha symbol on the pockets. In there place he pulled on his beige shorts.

He turned back to Kosuke…who was blushing in his sleep? '_Strange…'_ "I'll be back before you wake up." He said to the sleeping boy then left through the door. When Sasuke's foot steps couldn't be heard any longer Kosuke opened his eyes and headed to the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke wondered through the bustling street. Pushing through the crowd of people he walked into a shop. Almost immediately he was bombarded with the girls that worked there. "May I help you sir?" They said sweetly.

Sasuke frowned. "Where are the children's clothes section?" Sasuke asked keeping his face blank.

"Over there" They all said in unison. Ignoring anything else that was said he pushed through them and made his was over to the back of the store. Sasuke sighed when he got there. There was a large selection. Something immediately caught his eye; he picked an orange shirt with the Konoha symbol in red on the front. From there on Sasuke picked out everything he thought Naruto would have liked.

The cashier, who happened to be a girl as well, kept making googley eyes at Sasuke as he put the cloths on the counter. Sasuke cleared his throat loudly when the cashier made no move to ring him up.

"Oh, right." She said, blushing.

Sasuke sighed; He's been doing that a lot lately, and grabbed his bags and headed out. Not paying to where he was going Sasuke found himself standing in front of the ninja academy. Old memories flooded his mind of the days he spent in the academy, more of a certain blond.

"Your birthday is coming up soon isn't it Naruto?" Sasuke eyes cast downward he continued back to his mansion. When Sasuke entered the Uchiha grounds he sensed a Familiar chakra signature. Hurrying he ran around building and found himself at the Uchiha training grounds. '_Where? Where are you?'_ He took another step and then spotted someone. He breathed a sigh when he realized it was Kosuke. Kosuke sat against a tree under the shade. His blue eyes stared intently at Sasuke. There was something off about the look he was getting. Sasuke set the bags of clothes down.

"Kosuke?" Sasuke asked as he neared the boy. Kosuke gave the Uchiha a feral grin and licked his lips. Sasuke was becoming uneasy. "Kosuke what's wrong?" Kneeling down to eye level with the boy he looked into those blue eyes.

"There's nothing wrong Sasu-chan." He said his voice husky. Kosuke wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"K-Kosuke?" Sasuke jerked back to get away from the strange acting Kosuke but failed and fell back. Kosuke climbed onto Sasuke's lap and looked down at Sasuke with a predatory look. "Kosuke." Sasuke said firmer than before glaring up at the boy.

"H-huh." Kosuke clenched his head and closed his eyes tightly. "Damn it…" he mumbled. His head dropped down onto Sasuke's chest.

"Kosuke? What's wrong?"

"Sasuke-san?"

"Yes, Kosuke?"

"My head hurts…"

**Review.**


	7. Of fevers and Nailpolish

**Caught in the Fray**

**Of Fevers and Nail polish.**

Sasuke sat in a chair next to the bed. He gazed at the boy that lay in the bed, a towel on his forehead and face flushed. Not five minutes after Sasuke brought Kosuke inside he started running a fever. But this isn't what was plaguing the Uchiha heirs mind. It was the moment before he found Kosuke; he felt a chakra signature that he recognized. He would never forget that chakra.

"Itachi…" His eyes narrowed. Something was definitely wrong. Why would Itachi be here? Naruto is gone… _'Maybe it's the boy…' _ He sighed. Rising up from a chair he walked into the bathroom to retrieve a thermometer from under the sink.

Walking back into the room he saw that Kosuke had woken up, though he still looked out of it. "Kosuke…"

"Sasuke-kun?" His blue eyes drifted around the room in search of Sasuke. "Where are you? I can't see you…" His voice came out distressed and he started to panic.

"Kosuke!" Sasuke ran to his side. "I'm right here." He grabbed the boy's hand.

"I can't lose control." He gritted out. "I can't lose control-cantlosecontrolcantlosecontrolcantlosecontrol." He started chanting, breaking out in a sweat.

"Shit." Sasuke felt the boy's forehead. "Damn it." At that point the doorbell rang. _'Not now…'_ He put his hand together to form a seal. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A clone appeared next to him. "Wet the towel and put it back on his forehead while I answer the door." The clone nodded and the real sasuke took off.

'_Who the hell could this be?'_ He opened the door forcefully and glared at whoever was on the other side. His glare ceased when he spotted pink.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke sighed.

"Oh, good." Sakura looked at him curiously, this is the first time Sasuke looked happy to see her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Kosuke, I don't know what's wrong with him, and he just caught a fever suddenly. Can you watch him while I go get some medicine?"

"Sure, Sasuke." She walked past him and went up the stairs. Sasuke released his bunshin and headed out.

Upon entering the drug store he searched through the medicines. All the while thinking. '_What is it about this boy? Why am I so worried? I don't even know him…but it's like where connected.' _A sudden flash of Naruto entered his mind_ 'Maybe he's connected to Naruto in some way.' _Sasuke finished getting the medicine and paid for it. Rushing back to the mansion his mind kept wondering to Naruto. '_Why did you leave? I couldn't have been because I said I wouldn't miss you…I mean I didn't mean it.' He _turned the corner_. 'And the note you left…_

_**As much as I love this village and the people living in it…I can't stay here any longer. The glares, the insults, and the pure hatred I could barely tolerate but…what happened that night…I just can't anymore.**_

_What happened to you? Damn it why am I just thinking about this now?'_

Sasuke burst through the door and rushed up the stairs. Barging in the room he spotted no one. Sasuke ran back out the room. "Sakura! Kosuke!" He ran into the living room. "Damn it." He heard a giggle and noticed the patio door open. Rushing outside he spotted them. Sakura was pushing Kosuke who sat on the swing set in the large back yard.

Slowly he walked toward the two. Sakura noticed him and waved. "Sasuke, Kosuke was fine!" She yelled at him from across the yard and gave another shove sending Kosuke high into the air.

Sasuke stopped in front of them and looked at Kosuke, he seemed fine now. "Are you sure he was sick? When I got up there he was fine."

"He was running a fever…and he couldn't see straight."

"I'm all better now Sasuke-san." He jumped off the swing and landing perfectly. "See?"

'_There is definitely wrong here' _He thought. "Sakura, can you watch Kosuke for a while more…there's something I need to do."

"Sure thing Sasuke."

- - - - - - - - - -

Tsunade stared at the report in her hands. Sakura had just arrived at Konoha from Suna moments ago with what she learned. It appears the Kosuke wasn't in Suna…Ever

Tsunade sighed '_I did however come across this report...'_ Tsunade took out a manila folder and took out a picture. It was of three people, Inari and his…adoptive family as the file put it. Rei and…Kohaku. The boy in the picture was Kosuke…or Kohaku it would seem. _'He lived in the country of waves with Rei and Inari for some time…then there was an incident. Nearly the whole village was destroyed by a surge of **red **chakra. Who are you Kosuke?' _A sharp knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. The youngest Uchiha walked.

"Hokage-sama" He greeted her.

"What is it?"

"Earlier today I sensed Itachi near my house…near Kosuke." He met her gaze. "I think he has something to do with Kosuke."

"Hm, truly perplexing…" She folded her hands and closed her eyes in thought. "How is Kosuke?" Sasuke sighed.

"I really don't know…one moment he's lusting after me, then he's shy, then he's being delusional. There is something he's not telling me."

"Sasuke, until I can find out more I want you to enroll him in the ninja academy, I want to see something."

"Hokage-sama?"

"Your dismissed Uchiha." She said with no room for discussion. The Uchiha scowled and left the room. Tsunade sighed inwardly and looked at the paper in her hand. Kohaku was a ninja in the hidden waterfall village, in the time he was a ninja he comlpeted nearly 7 B rank missions and a few A rank with Inari and Rei as his team. '_This boy...Could he be in a spy?'_

"What are you keeping from us…and who are your really?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke walked into his home after an hour of walking, thinking. It was dark out and the lights inside the mansion were on. "Sakura?" He walked into the large living room and ran into Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Sorry it took so long."

"Its okay, but I have to go now, I'll see you later Sasuke-kun!" Se hugged him much to Sasuke's dismay and left.

"Kosuke?" He walked farther into the mansion.

"Sasuke-san!" Kosuke ran into the Uchiha full force knocking them both over. "Ow…" Sasuke rubbed where his skull came in contact with the wood floor.

"What's the rush?" Sasuke groaned out. Kosuke sat up, legs on either side of his waist, and grinned at the Uchiha.

"Look!" Kosuke held out his hand for Sasuke to see. For the first time in a long time Sasuke's eye twitched. Not a little unnoticeable one but a 'have to get that checked out' twitch. There in front of him was Kosuke's hand. His nails painted a bright, annoying shade of pink. "Sakura-chan did it." Sasuke promptly sat up, grabbed Kosuke's hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

'_There is no way in hell I'm ever letting Sakura touch **my** Kosuke again! Honestly who paints a little boys nails pink!?_' Oh crap. '_I just sounded like my Father_…' Sasuke, once again, sighed.

- - - - - - - - - -

**_The next day_ **

Sasuke, Ebisu and Tsunade sat in the Hokage office. Ebisu looked royally pissed; Tsunade looked stern while Sasuke looked as though he didn't care, because he didn't.

"Hokage-sama I cannot promote some one who did not even attend in the academy to the genin level." Ebisu readjusted his sunglasses.

"Then put him in the academy." She couldn't believe she had no jurisdiction in the academies affairs. The high council of Konoha had the power to enroll some one not of this village, she was really just a front man with all the physical power but really the town was ruled by those behind the scenes. And she'd be damned if she would have to ask those pompous bastards.

"The school year is over in one week…He hasn't-"

"Ebisu, I hear you concern but Kosuke already has some ninja skill. He doesn't need to attend the entire semester."

"How about this…" All eyes darted to the usually quiet Uchiha. "Instead of Kosuke entering your school…how about I train him. Then when your class graduates Kosuke will fight your top student, if he loses Kosuke won't become a ninja…" Ebisu took in the information and read between the lines.

'_A challenge'_ Ebisu smirked "Fine Sasuke-san I will accept. You have one week" Ebisu exited. Before Sasuke could leave he was stopped.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"The Kazekage is coming for a meeting this week…"

"So?"

"I have a favor to ask of you." Sasuke's eyebrow arched."He needs somewhere to stay, and he refuses to stay in a hotel so…"

"You want me to house him?"

"Hai…"

"There's no way out of this is there?"

(Here is the replacement chapter, tell me if you like this better or the other chapter.)

Till next time.


	8. Another note

To my readers,

To all those who missed/ignored my previous authors note, I stated that I had made a mistake in the stories design. In fact I had found three major errors and plot holes. These mistakes could not be fixed unfortunately.

First I had originally planned Kosuke to come from Suna but I had also said that he was from the country of waves as well.

I had planned for Kosuke to participate in the chuunin exams as a substitute for a lost team mate, but I introduced them too quickly and as a result a possible relationship came up that was unintended.

And last was the "Uchiha God Summon" and the revealing of the sharingan eye. The revealing of these skills were rushed because the story was progressing too slowly for my taste, but ill have to be patient.

And those are the problems I've been having. As for not updating soon, I have been writing the story line for a manga/comic book for a friend, and ideas for that keep bothering me.

Well I'll leave with this and a promise I hope to keep, I will update by weeks end.

LightSoul


	9. Purpose…

_(Sorry for the shortness)  
_

_Purpose…  
_

_That's what had always searched for…wasn't it Rei? You understood me the best didn't you…_

Kosuke lay on top of the Hokage monument thinking. He looked up at the sun, his eyes squinting in the process. The image of a black-haired girl, smiling flashed before him. He could feel tears swelling up in his eyes.

_I'm sorry…_

He sat up. "I'm so sorry Rei…Please forgive me_…_"

- - - - - -

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at the boy in front of him. Kosuke was too absorbed in the scene of the forest around him, the water fall they were on top of and the clear water pool below. It reminded him of someone. He and Sasuke had traveled to a little spot in the forest for training. Sasuke had told them they would try different martial arts styles to be a well-rounded fighter.

"Kosuke." Sasuke's voice snapped his from he thoughts. He looked at the older ninja, tilting his head curiously.

"Yes Sasuke-san?"

"What do you know about chakra?"

"Well…chakra is needed for ninjutsu, genjutsu, and some taijutsu. As well as…"

"No." Sasuke cut him off. "The seven chakras of the body." Sasuke started to circle the boy. "Today, we're going to open your third eye…"

"My third eye?" Sasuke stopped and looked at Kosuke. Quick as lightning Sasuke struck Kosuke in the forehead with two fingers like his brother used to do. Sasuke pulled his fingers away and smirked as Kosuke rubbed the spot, pouting a bit. "There is your third eye. It is the Chakra of awareness. When the eye is open you are more perceptible, you can read body language, sense emotion and in some cases predict certain events such as movement, events or attacks…Premonition if you will"

"This is going to help me how…?" Kosuke raised an eyebrow.

"When you have the eye open, training will be at least ten times as fast."

"And how do I open my…third eye…?"

"That, Kosuke, is the hard part of this training…" Sasuke grinned and jumped from the waterfalls height, softly landing on the water below using chakra. Kosuke frowned before following.

"What do I have to do?" Kosuke asked, trying to balance himself on the waters surface.

"The first step is to clear the mind of all thought." Sasuke began walking to the waterfall, Kosuke following behind him. "To do that we must prepare the body to prepare the mind."

Kosuke sighed. "You want me to sit under the waterfall don't you?" He mumbled. Unknown to the two raven haired ninjas down below a pair of green eyes watched intensely.

- - - - - -

"What do you think?" Tsunade sat behind her desk looking at the grey haired. Kakashi crossed his arms.

"I'm not quiet sure…He gave off a strong aura…a strangely familiar one…" He gazed out the window at the busy town down below. "What do you have on your mind?"

"Hm…" Tsunade looked at the unfinished paper work deep in thought. As she was about to reply to Kakashi an annoyed look crossed her features. She looked at the wall behind Kakashi and scowled. "Come out, there's no use hiding…" Kakashi looked over his shoulder expectantly. A sudden whirlwind of sand revealed Gaara with a blank look on his face.

"And what bring the Kazekage to Konoha?" Kakashi said not really surprised.

"Were you spying on them?" Tsunade looked at him curiously. Gaara nodded. "And your sure you don't recognize him?"

"I do recognize him, but not from Suna." Tsunade arched an eyebrow. "A couple of years ago…While I was on a mission in Kiri…" Gaara stopped for a moment directing his attention to the large doors to the office. A soft tapping at the door was heard.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune's voice was heard muffled by the door. "We have a problem!"

"Enter." Tsunade said standing up from behind the desk. The door was swiftly opened and Shizune walked in. "What is it Shizune?" Shizune walked up to the desk and laid down a bloody Konoha headband."

"What is the meaning of this…?" Tsunade's eyes looked into Shizune's.

"It was left with a note…" Shizune handed her the scroll which also had some blood stains. Narrowing her eyes, she unrolled the parchment and began to read.

"This is…"

- - - - - -

His body had gone numb a while ago. The clouds in his mind cleared. He was no longer aware of surrounding. Kosuke sat under the water fall motionless, his mind now on a higher level.

A boy in a black cloak stood near by, hidden in the bush, peering at the unaware Kosuke. _So this is where your hiding eh? _

As he took a step forward he stopped. Another person made himself know. Sasuke landed on the pool of water like before. Walking over to Kosuke silently. Kosuke's eyes snapped open his meeting with Sasuke's.

"Good now we can begin training."

(Umm… I guess I have to apologize to those who have been waiting…But I've been having some issues with my love life.

Mixed signals are pissing me off…

An i keep getting ideas for new Fanfics aswell as new original stories. Ontop of that i have to start writing Gospel of Zion again...i havent written anything for it in almost half a year...

Well here is the next installment…well not really. This chapter is barely half finished but I thought I would turn it in anyway…)


	10. Continued

_**Continued…**_

Neji Hyuuga was a patient man. He never acted out, never blamed anyone falsely, and never got enraged…but this. Tsunade's eyes down cast, unable to look at the disgruntled man. Her office nearly destroyed, papers scattered everywhere, her desk broken in two, holes in various places on the wall. She however was not angry. She couldn't be. In the middle of her office was Neji on his knees, his face red from anger and tears falling down his cheek.

Gripped in his hand tightly was the bloody head protector Tsunade had received earlier. She wanted to consol him. She herself knew the pain of losing the one you care for.

"I'm sorry Neji…" She rubbed her temple.

"What do they want?" Neji said curtly.

"They want the eyes of a main branch Hyuuga…the council has already refused." Neji's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched.

"Then allow me to gather a team to retrieve him…"

"We can send a team but you cannot…" Neji growled, glaring up at the blond woman.

"You won't let me retrieve my own son…?"

-----------------------------------

Sun rays entered through the window and landed on Sasuke's face. The uncomfortable sunlight caused Sasuke to stretch his legs. He stilled when he felt two legs entangled with his. Opening his eyes slightly he spotted a head of black hair resting on his chest. Sasuke sighed, unconsciously stroking Kosuke's head. Looking over to his alarm clock he saw that it was already ten o' clock.

Yawning he slowly slipped out of bed, leaving the Kosuke in the bed. Taking one more look at the boy Sasuke headed down stairs toward the kitchen. Groggily he searched the refrigerator looking for the orange juice. He then remembered that his new house guest had finished it.

"Do you normally let the boy sleep with you?" A deep voice came from the corner of the kitchen. Sasuke's body stiffened. Turning sharply he spotted Gaara sitting on the counter in boxers and a t-shirt with a carton of milk in his hands.

"Do _you_ normally drink another person's milk straight from the carton…?" Sasuke said lowly. Gaara shrugged and gulped down the rest of the milk, tossing it in the trash.

_This is the Kazekage…?_

A sudden poof of smoke erupted in the middle of the kitchen. Both men looked at it like it was the most common thing in the world. Out of the smoke stood Kakashi. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. Kakashi sported his jounin vest and head protector over his sharingan eye.

"I thought…" Sasuke started but was cut off when Kakashi started talking.

"Sasuke, you've been requested for a mission." Kakashi said with no emotion.

"Tsunade-sama said I didn't have missions for the next couple of month's…"

"This is a special request by Hiashi-san…it seems one of the young Hyuuga have been taken by Akatsuki…" Sasuke's eyes widened before they narrowed. "There's no way in telling that Itachi was involved…"

"I'll be ready in five." Sasuke said while heading toward the stairs, leaving Kakashi alone with Gaara.

"I suppose you have no problem with watching little Kosuke-kun?" Kakashi looked at Gaara. Gaara blinked before jumping off the counter and disappeared into the large mansion.

--------------------------------------------

A low groan escaped from a small body tied to a tree. His clothes slightly bloody and ripped. A load sigh resonated through the darkness of the forest. "What the hell were you thinking Zetsue? Naruto-sama is going to be pissed." A low feminine voice sounded worried.

"Don't worry Izumi…" Came a nonchalant smooth voice. Naruto-sama will never find out…I just need to do this." The male of the two walked over to the boy tied up to the tree. Putting his hand on the boys chin he lifted his face and gazed into the milky white eyes. "They're just so beautiful; I can't wait to posses them."

"And what, pray tell, makes you think they'll just surrender them that quickly?"

"Trust me; I always get what I want." He grinned.

(I had the second part of the last chapter written down for some time now…I had just forgot. Um…sorry.)


	11. Sorry

To the readers of Caught in the Fray I really hate to do this but I'm putting this story on Temporary Hiatus. The reason for this is because I really don't feel for the story anymore, no inspiration. And I don't want to force myself to write this. When I force myself to write there's a noticeable difference in my writing and I think that you the readers have noticed that lately.

But do not worry, I will be updating all my other stories(slowly) and I will finish this. But when ill start writing for this again…I cant say.

LightSoul.


	12. Red Vs Blue!

Red vs. Blue…

It was eerily quiet.

It was too balmy for the time of year.

And there was a strong Chakra in the air…

A young man, bronze hair tied lightly in a pony tail, piercing green eyes and a black cloak with red clouds on them stood above a younger boy who was lying splayed out on the floor in the middle of a circular design.

"My name's Zetsue…" The cloaked man said to the boy, brushing a few stands of hair from the frightened boys face. "Don't worry…I wont kill you." He said with a kind smile. The boy shivered. "I'm sorry we had to take you so forcefully…but I needed you to complete my mission."

"Zetsue…Hurry up! I can sense Naruto coming. He'll be here in an hour." Ignoring Izumi, Zetsue patted the boys head.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Zetsue whispered to the boy. "You see, like you I have a bloodline trait as well. But unlike yours mine has no…original or flashy ability. Instead it works more like the sharingan. Only…instead of copying jutsu mine copies other bloodlines. The only thing is I have to complete this annoying ritual. Now I'm not going to lie…this will hurt but it won't kill you." He stepped away from the boy and walked to the bottom of the circle, forming three hand seals.

"Tell me." Izumi cam from behind him. "Why did you alert Konoha of this?"

"Because, they think he's being tortured or interrogated. With that in haunting theirs minds they will come here to kill, no mercy in their hearts."

"I'm still not getting it."

"I want to test my new found powers on strong merciless enemies."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

------

"This is the team you have asked for Neji." Tsunade addressed the Hyuuga. "Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, and Tenten." The four stared back at the Godaime.

"You have your orders, Go!" Like that they disappeared from the office.

At lightning fast speeds the five ninja race to the north wall of Konoha. "Alright, do we know which members of Akatsuki were dealing with?" Shikamaru asked, speeding his pace so he could hear Neji's answer.

"No." Neji answered, not really caring as to know which Akatsuki members lives he was going to end.

"Troublesome…"

"Do we know why your son has been taken?" Kakashi fell in front of the other four as the exited the village.

"It was an ultimatum…They want the eyes of a main branch member of my family. Since Katsuo is from the branch family…"

"I see…" Kakashi responded.

"I've got a plan." Shikamaru spoke up.

"Already eh?"

"Kakashi, since you've been around for a while…"

"Are you calling me old?" Kakashi said, sounding hurt.

"…Yeah, I'm calling you old. I'm sure you've copied an invisibility jutsu?"

"Yes, I have one, but my body will exude chakra so it isn't that effective."

"Don't worry about that. When we find the location of the enemy I'm going to have Kakashi go in through the back, invisible. I'll use a new jutsu that I've been working on to mask all our chakras. Tenten will come in from the right, setting up multiple weapon traps and Neji will attack from the front, making it seem he is the only one here."

"What about me?" Sasuke said from behind.

"You're gong to stay behind and observe with your Sharingan. Just in case the plan doest work you'll rush in."

"Sounds okay…" Kakashi said removing his head protector from over his eye.

"Byakuugan!" Neji scanned the area. "There…I can see his chakra…"

"Alright let's move into position!"

------

"There's someone coming…" Izumi stood and looked to the south.

"Heh…it took them long enough." Zetsue cracked his knuckles. Suddenly a flash of white sprung from the forest and assaulted Zetsue. The attack was blocked by a sheet of ice.

"Only one…" Zetsue questioned as he looked at the long haired Shinobi in front of him. "Izumi, I won't need your help from here on." She nodded and stepped back. "Alright who is it I'm going to kill?" Slowly Neji looked up at the younger man with angry white eyes.

"Oh…A Hyuuga? Well I've got a surprise for you." Performing a few hand seals he gathered a large amount of chakra. "Byakuugan!" His eyes suddenly bulged and lost color."

"What have you done?" Neji said in a low voice.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Zetsue split in to four ninja. As they were about to attack two of them were shot down with shuriken and another had a fist sticking out of his chest. "So there are more!" The real Zetsue jumped back, dodging more shuriken, and a silver haired ninja. "I'll still take you all on."

"Chidori!" Kakashi lunged fist first at the Akatsuki member.

"Heavenly spin!" A whirlwind of chakra surrounded Zetsue blocking the Chidori. After the spin was completed Zetsue struck a point in Kakashi's arm, stopping the Chidori. Zetsue effectively dodged a series of finger strikes and two shuriken. "Ninpou: One thousand hands of Buddha!" Before Neji had a chance to register what was happening he was struck one thousand times, too fast for even his Byakuugan could register it. "Buddha's Palm!" Fast as lightning Kakashi was hit with an open palm strike to his chest. Like that the two fell to the floor.

Izumi then stepped forward. "Ninpou! Shi-ku yari no aisu!" The sound of suddenly freezing ice filled the air. Tenten and Shikamaru had been trapped in ice.

"I said I didn't need help…"

"I wasn't going to stand back and let you have all the fun…"

"Whatever…It's time to finish these guys." Zetsue gathered chakra into his hands.

"Kakuro no Jutsu!" Zetsue jumped away, barely getting away from the black flame. Izumi and Zetsue looked up only to see angry red eyes.

"It would seem there's one left." Zetsue smiled.

"Damn…It's Sasuke. Zetsue we have to get out of here."

"Why!? I can take him!" Zetsue lunged toward him, ready to strike. But the attack never went through. A tan hand held Zetsue's firmly. A cloaked man stood next to Zetsue, a hood covering his face.

"Now, now Zetsue. What did I tell you to do if we ever encountered Sasuke?" Sasuke eyes widened when he herd the foreign yet familiar voice.

"B-but Naruto-sama!"

"No buts." The taller man pulled of his hood to reveal blond hair and blue eyes.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke said in a low voice slowly.

"Heh, It's been a long time hast it Sasuke." Naruto smiled cheekily at Sasuke.

------

Long time no see!

I got a sudden inspiration for this story and I am proud to announce that this chapter is the ending to "Caught in the Fray"!

Now you must be wondering "OMGWTF!!!!1111"

But I will also announce "Caught in the Maelstrom" in a little while which is what you all really will want to read.

Alright I'll be talking to you guys later!

oh and i also want you guys to check out "Philosopy of Love" The summery may seem...boring but it'll get better


	13. notenot bad news!

Note!

I need the assistance of some one to go over Caught in the Fray and help me fix the errors since I cant-for the life of me-correct my own work.

Any volunteers?


End file.
